Shades of Lemons
by Crossnoblebond
Summary: A collection of the RWBY cast in lemon situations. A re-upload of the original written by a certain fanfic writer. White Rose, Bumblebee, Amber Rose and many others to come. Including other fluff situations.
1. White Rose

**A/N: Ruby x Weiss. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

In the dorms of Beacon a couple were enjoying their time together. But one person was enjoying the action but left the couple alone.

* * *

_White Rose_

* * *

Their lips locked still, the lovers stepped into their bedroom; Ruby kept an arm around her Weiss waist while she gently shut the door closed and she giggled against Ruby's lips as the young girl's movements became bolder and faster; her lips moved away from Weiss's and landed on her neck.

Where Weiss began to plant wet, open-mouthed kisses, earning soft gasps and coos from Ruby.

Meanwhile, Ruby's hands certainly didn't stay idle.

She first grabbed Weiss's arms and gently pressed her against the door. Then, the her right hand slid down to the girl's thigh, caressing the supple, soft and yielding flesh, going a step beyond and a hand around Weiss's hip and onto her beautiful, peach-shaped behind.

Groping and squeezing her right cheek, making the heiress squeal and giggle.

Next, Ruby's left hand travelled along Weiss's side, from her full, womanly hips, up her slip waist, along her ribs, further up to graze the side of her lover's breasts, before Ruby became faster and slid her hand into the inside of the very flimsy fabric covering Weiss's otherwise bare breasts.

Cupping the small, fleshy mound and pulling the fabric aside to trap the already erect nipples between her index and middle fingers, gently pulling at it.

This surely got a reaction out of Weiss, who cried out weakly and was silenced by Ruby into her dear lover's mouth as the heiress seemed very content to play with her breasts.

Weiss's hands finally seemed to come alive and she started by taking Ruby's right hand, which had been idly playing with her plump behind, and guided it up to her other, neglected breasts.

Which then became the center of that hand's attention, making Weiss release a shaky sigh as Ruby played with her small and sensitive breasts.

"R-Ruby, ooh..." She moaned as the girl moved her lips away from hers once more and leaned down to take one of Weiss's erect nipples in her mouth, sucking on it like a baby would, tugging and pulling at the sensitive nub with her tongue, making the heiress arch her back, offering more of her delicious breasts to her lover.

Weiss then surprised Ruby, making her squeal adorably and then moan deeply along the way, by releasing her abused nipples and then grasping both of her breasts, pushing and rubbing them together, the small and fleshy mounds yielding to Ruby's touch, who kneaded and rubbed them together like she would do to bread dough.

Weiss's eyes were shut tight, her teeth were gritted and beads of sweat were staring to move down her forehead, neck and breasts.

Which Ruby kept handling Weiss like the expert baker she was, fully aware of what her fondling was doing to her lover, if her sighs and moans were any indication.

Then, Weiss had to bite her own finger when Ruby pushed her nipples together and began to suck on them at the same time, gently at first and then hard and hungrily, suckling the erect peaks, pulling on them and then even grazing them softly with her teeth.

At least a full minute of this went by and soon, Weiss was mewing softly, her breath coming out in quick pants and gasps as Ruby continued to give her love upon her lover's chest; nibbling on her nipples at the same time, rubbing the small mounds back and forth against each other playfully smacking them making them bounce repeatedly, earning all kinds of lovely sounds from Weiss.

Ruby kept shaking her head back and forth in ecstasy, her red locks following her every move, framing her blushing face like an angel's halo. A bit more of Ruby's loving care on her breasts.

Weiss then arched her back and pushed with her hand, smothering Ruby with her small breasts, and the heiress was all-too-in the moment to comply, as her loving mouth and hands began to work on Weiss's chest with more urgency, and succeeding in spades, as the elder sister began to mutter encouraging, loving words to Ruby, letting her know she was quickly coming closer and closer to the brink.

Ruby smirked with Weiss's nipples in her mouth. She sucked hard and then pushed her stocking-clad leg up and against that sweet spot between Weiss's thighs, hitting just the perfect angle...

"R-Ruby! Ahhhhhh!" there it was.

Weiss let go of her lover's head to wrap her arms around the younger girl's as she felt her knees buckle with a rather strong orgasm, her white panties becoming wet with her love juices under her skirt, some of the moisture dampening Weiss leg.

The girl finally let go of Weiss's breasts, which now had love bites and other marks all over them. Ruby giggled and leaned up, kissing her lover's lips softly and gently in apology, but soon, Weiss's tongue came out to play, probing at the short-red haired girl's lips, being granted access immediately.

The lovers kissed passionately until Weiss's sensual peak subsided, leaving warmth in its wake. Ruby then pulled away from her lover's lips, a thin trail of saliva joining them for a second; taking Weiss's hands.

The younger girl pulled her towards the double bed, walking backwards with her silver eyes locked onto icy blue ones, only breaking contact when Ruby fell on her back on the bed, Weiss slowly and sensual crawling on top of her, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

Weiss kissed Ruby softly once more before getting to work on removing her lover's outfit, having the favour paid back very eagerly.

Ruby's outfit was very easy to get out of, so Weiss's hands had no trouble in removing it quickly, but Ruby took her sweet time, slowly removing each piece of clothing from Weiss's body, pulling the young woman's panties down her long and beautiful legs…with her teeth.

Soon enough, there was not a stitch of clothing covering Weiss's body.

The lovers kissed once more and as hands began to roam freely over each other's bodies, caressing every smooth curve, muscle and every sensitive spot, the fire in the lovers loins began to burn hotter than before.

Breaking off a rather heated kiss, Weiss grasped one of Ruby's hands, which was gently stroking her breasts and, meeting her little lover's eyes, looking up hungrily at her, Weiss smiled and guided said hand to her most sacred spot, wet, ready and burning with need.

Ruby smiled wide and kissing Weiss deeply, she confidently and without hesitation cupped her lover's dripping flower, marvelling at the velvet-like texture and the slick feeling of the honey leaking out and coating her fingers.

Weiss broke the kiss to gasp as she felt Ruby's fingers begin to play with her womanhood: running her index and ring finger up and down her outer labia, slow and then fast, again and again; her middle finger tracing her wet opening.

Weiss groaned and then let out a long moan as Ruby finally entered her, her middle finger sliding effortlessly into Weiss's dripping core, her inner walls clenching the intruding digit and adjusting around it. Ruby leaned down and nuzzled the crook of Weiss's neck as she got used to the penetrating finger; her breasts pressing and moulding against Weiss's.

Then, Ruby began to move her finger in and out of Weiss, pumping her finger in and out while rubbing her outer lips with her index and ring fingers.

Weiss's hips beginning to buck into Ruby's hand in time with her thrusts her honey coating Ruby's fingers.

Her other hand, meanwhile moved from Weiss's back, where she had rubbed lazy circles, past the small of her back and onto her beautiful behind, her index finger and middle finger moving in between Weiss's lower cheeks and playfully probing at her puckered hole, earning a gasp and startled 'EEP!' from Weiss.

Ruby chuckled and moved her fingers further down and onto Weiss's dripping flower, where her thumb, index and middle finger joined her other hand pleasuring the heiress.

Weiss for her part moaned and let out increasingly loud cries of pleasures as the fire in her loins burned hotter and hotter with each stroke of Ruby's skilled hands. Soon, she felt a familiar feelings of something inside her, begging for a release she didn't know she could give, until Ruby's touch became too much to bear, too much pleasure too much heat...

"R-Rub..Ruby...Ruby I'm going to...CUMMMM" Weiss almost screamed but Ruby silenced her and her moans of pleasure so no one could hear them.

Weiss was hit by a more powerful orgasm, the pleasure almost blinded her in sight. She release her juices onto Ruby fingers, which Ruby sucked on her womanhood hungrily. Weiss panted, more sweat dropping from her forehead. Ruby kissed her passionately.

"That was...good." The heiress choked out.

Ruby grinned with an amused smile. "I told you it would be great. Your going to do me next." she said seductively.

"You dolt" Then they both heard a snap! as if someone was...taking a picture!

They both turned their heads to see Yang who is holding out her phone taking yet another picture!

"That was hot! Don't mind little me!" The blonde grinned anonymously then ran out the door.

Ruby and Weiss yelled and streaked at the same time, "Yang you pervert!"

Yang then left the love birds in the dorm to meet with Blake.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Bumblebee

**A/N: Nosebleed status. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Black the beast descends from shadows…_

_Yellow beauty burns…gold._

* * *

_Bumblebee_

* * *

The next day things get kinda nuts. The White Rose couple were mad and decided to talk with team JNPR. The team that beat up Ako Yomi was beaten up. Ako then decided to peek on the half of team RWBY.

Blake was about ready to lose it. Classes were over and it seemed long. Because of this, her best friend and crush Yang decided to wear her smallest skirt and tightest shirt.

That's right, her crush. Blake decided she was a lesbian, and Yang was just hot enough to gain Blake's affection, even though Blake didn't act like it.

She was always shy about telling Yang, but today, she was gonna not only tell her, but try to get under that skirt and that shirt.

It was lunch time. Yang walked up to Blake with her lunch. They sat down together and started talking. Blake couldn't help but stare at Yang's ample breasts and short skirt. If Yang noticed, she didn't let on.

Blake felt herself get wet at the mere thought of touching those breasts. Then when they were both done, there was roughly a half hour of lunch left.

"Hey, Yang?" Blake asked, calmly.

"Yes?" Yang replied.

"Can we go to the restroom?" Blake asked, almost stuttering.

"Sure!" Yang smiled. They walked together to the school's girl's restroom. There was two other girls, but they left as soon as Blake and Yang walked in. Good.

"Yang?" Blake asked again.

"What is it?"

Blake couldn't stop herself from stuttering this time. "C-can I t-tell you something?"

Yang smiled seductively. "Let me guess, you like me?"

Blake gasped and blushed a deep red. "H-how do you know?" Yang pushed Blake into one of the stalls forcefully. Yang closed the stall door behind them and got close to Blake.

"I've seen you looking at me." She kissed Blake on the lips.

She pulled away after a couple seconds. "And to be honest, I've been looking too." She kissed Blake long and hard. Blake asked for entrance and Yang allowed, letting the two girls' tongues explore the other's mouth.

Blake finally couldn't help herself and grasped one of Yang's large breasts roughly, sending a moan from Yang's mouth into Blake's.

Now Blake was more than wet. Yang broke the kiss and unbuttoned her white shirt, leaving a full view of her breasts under her lacey yellow bra. Blake licked her lips and did the same. They both threw their shirts on the top of the toilet and removed the other's bra.

Blake wasted no time in attacking Yang's breasts. She grabbed Yang's right one with her hand and bite down on the left one's nipple.

"Oh, yes, you like breasts, don't you, you little kitty cat?"

Blake nodded, her mouth still over Yang's now hardened nipples. She continued this breast treatment until Yang pushed her off.

"My turn, now kitten." Yang purred. She attacked Blake's breasts ruthlessly. She sucked and bit on one nipple and pinched and flicked the other. Blake groaned loudly.

"Yes Yang, just like that!" She yelled. Yang continued and Blake bit down on Yang's neck, determined to mark her territory with a hickey. Yang backed away from Blake's breasts and knelt down.

She unclipped Blake's school skirt off and threw it to join the other discarded clothing materials.

"Naughty girl." She said upon seeing Blake's soaked painties.

"You're soaking wet." She slid off the panties and sat Blake down on the toilet.

"Come on..." Blake panted.

"Give it to me rough."

"Hn, you like it like that?" Yang said. She licked Blake's cilt teasingly, earning a silent squeal.

"Please, Yang, stop fucking teasing me!" Blake shouted, starting to massage her breasts. Yang complied and immediately shoved two fingers into Blake's pussy.

"AH! YES!" Blake yelled. Yang started pumping her fingers in and out of the rouge's pussy.

"Faster, faster, faster!" Blake pleaded. Yang added a third finger and started pumping faster.

Blake was practically bouncing on the toilet seat by now. "Goddamit it Yang! You're so good at fucking my pussy!" She yelled.

Yang licked Blake's cilt and started going faster, if it was possible. "AHH! YANG! I'M GONNA...!" Blake screamed as she came onto Yang's fingers. Yang licked Blake's cum off her fingers and stood up.

She hoisted herself up by grabbing the stall walls and put her legs on Blake's shoulder, giving Blake a look directly into her skirt. Blake gasped at what she saw under Yang's skirt.

A very small, and very wet black thong. Yang smiled. "Finger my pussy with my skirt on." She commanded. Blake took Yang's thong off without touching the skirt. Then she threw her head into Yang's skirt. She licked and bit her cilt while playing at the entrance with her fingers.

"Hmmm, yes." Yang held herself up on the walls, but purposefully spit on her breasts to increase her pleasure. "Enter me. You know you want to." She moaned. Blake complied and thrusted two fingers into Yang's dripping wet pussy. She accompanied her tongue of course and with her tongue, she discovered something. Yang tasted amazing.

Blake had tasted her own cum from masturbating, but never tasted anything like the pussy of her new lover. She got so wet again just by speeding her fingers up. Yang started moaning and thrust her hips into Blake's fingers and tongue.

Yang started to moan louder, signalling that she was close to orgasming. Blake added a third finger and threw Yang over the edge.

"I'M CUMMMMMING!" Yang screamed as she released her juices into Blake's mouth. Blake felt herself cum just from the screaming of her lover. Yang got down and stood in front of Blake.

"You done?"

"Not even close." Blake smiled. Yang sat on the toilet seat directly in front of Blake and pushed their chests together. Their boobs rubbed against one another as the two girls made out on the toilet seat. It was a long and sloppy kiss, as the smack of their mouths echoed in the restroom.

They heard the door open and froze, tongues still in the other's mouth. They heard walking and for a terrifying second, it stopped. The sink started and for a minute, the girl who walked in washed her hands.

When they heard it the girl's exit the restroom, they continued ravaging each other's mouths, moaning all the while. Yang broke away and rammed the two girls' pussies together. Blake screamed and the two started scissoring. It felt so good, Blake's lower lips rubbing against those of Yang, who she'd wanted to do this with all semester.

"Y-yang!" Blake groaned getting sweaty.

"I love you so goddamn much!"

"I love you too!" Yang yelled.

"Now keep fucking my pussy with yours!" They started panting and sped up their scissoring.

"Yang! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" They sped up and as they came simultaneously, their screams drowned out the sound of the bell ending lunch. They slowed to a stop and stood up. They turned and made out again.

Then they were interrupted by the stall door opening. There was a girl staring wide-eyed at the two nipples lesbians in front of her. Blake and Yang blushed wildly and the girl ran away without a sound.

On that awkward note, the two girls got dressed and finished their final school day.

After they were out, Yang said to Blake. "And now we have all winter break to do this even better."

"Really?" Blake asked. "How much better?"

"Let's just say..." Yang bit Blake's ear, making the Fauna wet. "I have toys..."

* * *

**A/N: O_O OMG!**

**"Lovely I like Yuri" Ako Yomi**

**"I hate you Ako" Tazu**


	3. Monkey and Beast

**A/N: Fixer uper**

* * *

"Adam," Sun whines, right in his ear.

"Hurry up and open the door."

Adam frowns, Sun's words breaking through the pleasant alcohol and sex-induced haze as he digs through his pockets for a key.

"Don't rush me just wait," he growls, the words sounding slurred.

"I'm looking for it okay." A brief temptation to say something to the effect of them having sex where they are, right on the front porch, flickers through him, but it fades because it's really hard to concentrate when Sun already trying to hump his leg.

Sun huffs a sigh. Adam vaguely thinks that an irritated, drunk Sun looks kind of hot; he even pouts in a way that makes Adam want to do nothing but reach out and kiss those swollen lips even more.

Yeah, he's pretty drunk. How many glasses had they had again?

Finally he finds the right key, with an "Aha." It slips into the lock, and with a few twists and turns, the door's open and Jin's shoving him inside, leaning up to bite at Adam's lips and thrust their hips together.

_Impatient little monkey_, Adam thinks, but then again, isn't he the same way? Certainly, he doesn't push Sun away with a growl of "The door's still open, at least wait till I close it to start assaulting me," and instead bites back and seizes Sun by his waist and pulls him close to grind their hips together.

But god, it's pretty hard to think with how blessed, amazing the friction feels, a hell of a lot better than that quick, interrupted handjob Sun had given Adam back in the bar.

He does manage to pant out, "Bed," when Sun pulls back enough to take the key out of the door and lock it, which is good because Adam's pretty sure that's the most coherent he'll be for the rest of the night.

They stumble in the darkness, not because they don't know where things are but more because they're trying to make out and crawl inside the other's clothes while they're still moving.

Sun tastes like cheap beer and watered down scotch and whiskey. He tastes like the words_ I want _and sex and pleasure. When Sun tilts his head so their noses stop pressing together and hooks his tongue behind Adam's teeth, he can't help but moan.

By luck or just rooting around enough they find the couch, and Sun unceremoniously shoves Adam onto it. Adam frowns, moans as Sun immediately goes for his pant zipper, "Weren't we supposed to—ah, haah—get to the bed first?"

"Upstairs," is Sun's answer, breathed harsh and groaning against the side of his neck.

"Don't think we can make it."

_More like you don't think you can make it_, thinks Adam, before Sun gets his zipper down and is forcing his pants and boxers past his hips. And then the only thought in his head is _yeah, that's it,_ when Sun touches his cock.

Only Sun doesn't start jerking him off like he should, instead just holding it at the base. Adam i_does not _whine, those are noises Sun should make and not him, it's really closer to an irritated, high-pitched growl. "C'mon, finish what you started—"

"Just hold on," Sun says, and Adam realizes, oh, he's looking for lube. His cock twitches in Sun's grasp, because it's been a while since they've had any of that. He tries to hold as still as possible, panting into the warm darkness, and when Sun pulls out a little tube out of his coat pocket with an small sound of triumph, Adam admittedly _does_ whine.

Sun titters. "You're so impulsive, Adam." And then thought fades because Sun's smearing lubricant (shit, it's fricking cold) onto his dick.

Sun pulls back for a minute, kicking off his pants judging by the sounds, and then he's back and he's lowering himself down on Adam's cock.

"Wait, you haven't—"

"I don't care," Sun groans, as the head slides into him and even Adam has to moan in pleasure.

"I want it _now_."

Adam tries to hold himself still, because he know it must hurt even if it feels so, so good. Once he's settled to the hilt, Sun's so tight and warm around him, tight enough that the intensity almost feels painful.

Sun doesn't care, he wants pain and pleasure both, and the little bitch squeezes consciously around Adam, and then he can't help but jerk his hips up.

Sun pushes down on Adam's ribs to force himself up, which is a little uncomfortable, sure, but nothing compared to wonderful, amazing pleasure when he comes back down, forcing Adam into that tight heat.

The only sound Adam can hear is the slap of flesh on flesh and their groans. Fuuuuuuuck, this isn't the first time Sun's ridden him, but it seems like every time is the best time.

And then Sun pauses, and light stings Adam's eyes. "Shit, wha—"

"I wanna see you," Sun says, back to moving again and drowning all of Adam's protests.

After the light stops stabbing Adam's eyes he sees what Sun means: he doesn't have a mirror but Sun at least is too goddamn sexy.

His shirt hangs open teasingly, buttons popped open to halfway down and teasing at his flat and muscular stomach. His face is flushed, mouth hanging open with kiss-bruised lips, and Sun's eyes flicker over Adam's face and body. Adam's sure the sight is similar; they're both disheveled and still have half their clothes on but they're too horny to care.

Eventually the rhythm of Sun's hips stutters, his hands dig into Adam's shirt and with a cry and one final thrust he comes without being touched on both of their stomachs. Adam isn't too far behind, he pulls Sun down to kiss him as he climaxes, bites Sun's lips as stars erupt behind his eyelids.

They stay like that for a while; Adam still inside Sun, soft now, until Sun lifts himself with a groan, and as if he doesn't want to get up, collapses back on top of Adam.

Adam squirms. "Get off me, you're heavy."

"Too tired," Sun mutters into his shoulder. "Wanna sleep."

"Ugh, we have roomies, Sun, what if they find us like this? Go to bed."

A sleepy murmur is his only answer. Adam purses his lips; of course he could just push Sun off and carry him to bed, but...his eyelids droop down, and he realizes just how exhausted he is too.

Adam has just enough strength to turn off the light and adjust Sun so they're both comfortable, and he drifts off to sleep with his lover's breathing next to his own.

* * *

_Tch, why does the sun always have to be so bright in the morning, _Roman thinks as he squints in the golden light. _Note to self, curtains._ Of course, there were always so many things to get other than curtains, like groceries for one. Sun and Adam alone ate enough for four (it was a mystery how Sun, at least, maintained his slender physique), and they demanded _quality_ food at that.

Still, at least he and his own lover had coffee and boiled eggs to subsist on. Ohhh, coffee. And Roman always got the first cup to himself, and didn't have to be bothered until the gluttons awoke and then the morning was absolutely ruined as Sun and Adam argued over what to make for breakfast. They were like puppies fighting over a chew toy. Roman sighs. Oh well, the early frog gets the fly, and even if he had to deal with the bright sun, it was worth it for an hour of peace and quiet—

There was a groan. Hold on, that wasn't supposed to—oh.

"Adam, did you stay late last night?" Honestly, he couldn't even make it to his own bed? Tch, lazy bum. And he probably had a hangover the size of New York. And then Roman opens his eyes.

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

Roman stifles the rather unmanly shriek that threatens to burst out of his throat. Sun briefly scowls in his sleep, and then just shifts a little closer to Adam.

Well, this was surprising... Adam and Sun, curled up together, half-naked. On the floor. Were they so impatient they couldn't even make it to the couch? Or maybe they had just fallen off sometime...

Although it certainly explained many of those...hints Jin made, and all those touches. Roman found it a little too touchy-feely even for the closest of the two, and _he_ had grown up with an identical person.

Apparently he hadn't been quiet enough, because there's a thump from upstairs and a shouted, "Shut up! Tryin' to sleep here."

Roman tilts his head just a bit, squints. Was that a...? Oh, it was indeed. He feels a grin spread across his face. "Roman, get the camera. Adam and Sun here have a surprise for us."

Right on Adam's (rather fine, actually) ass, is a tattoo, which claims, in bright blue and red ink, "Property of Sun Wukong. Do not touch."

Roman hums, all his earlier shock faded, and sips his coffee. If his asshole of a friend would hurry up with that camera, then they would have very fine blackmail indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Came across the Sun x Adam shipping in pixiv art**


	4. Myrtle Knight

**A/N: You get the idea...**

* * *

To Jaune, the world is a valley of beautiful flowers that were his to choose. However, one stood out to him and it was a myrtle on the top of a hill by itself.

When he saw that myrtle, he knew it was the one. And so from the first day he met Weiss, he had been trying to convince her to go out with him, each attempt ending in failure.

To the normal person, they would give up and try again with another woman, but oh no, Jaune is anything but normal so the blonde haired loveably Jaune continued his attempts even in the face of certain defeat.

Jaune was sitting in a private room with Adam that no one knew of, the closet. The closet however, was so spacious that it could be its own room. The two men were playing poker and on the table was a queen, jack, ten, and nine, all the same suit

"So, how was the latest attempt at Weiss?" Adam said putting down an ace and a king.

"Flush"

"Yet another setback Adam, but I have a plan to get here that will not fail."

He put down a king and an ace in the same suit as the cards on the table. "Royal Flush."

"Dang it." He said handing over his last money to him.

"That was interesting, here." Jaune said passing all him money back to him. For some reason, the two could not take the others money due to some bond of brotherhood.

"Thanks, so what is your next plan to win her over?"

"I'm taking it old school." He gave a smirk but Jaune went wide eye knowing exactly what he was planning.

"Jaune, you are crazy for risking your manhood like that." A tear fell down Adam's face of proudness of the man.

"Thank you, I will not fail you Adam, I will win this heiress heart or die trying!"

"Yes, and I shall be in the closet silently cheering you on as she falls for your charm!"

"Then let battle begin!"

* * *

_Somewhere else_

* * *

"Weiss, did something happen between you and Jaune?" Ruby asked her the heiress of the team who just blushed.

"N-No, you know Jaune, always trying to me to go out with him in the stupidest ways."

"Like what?" Ruby said.

"Last time, he tried to wash my back in the shower when I was in there, needless to say… he was broken for two days" Weiss said remembering the knight's attempt. "Still, by now he would have tried and win me over today."

"You think he might have given up and tried someone else like my sister Yang?" Ruby said seeing her teammate's reaction to hear Jaune give up on her.

"You know Jaune, he will probably only give up when he is in the dirt."

"I don't know, it had been three months of constant rejection, he might have finally tried someone else."

"Stop talking like that, let's just go back to the dorm."

* * *

"Target is approaching the in as we speak, being accompanied by Ruby."

"Copy that Adam, I am ready to win her over." Jaune said grabbing a myrtle from a pot of flowers. Adam gave the man a thumbs up to what he was doing.

"You are the bravest soul to ever live, even I wouldn't do this to Blake, and I commend you Jaune." And with that Adam turned off the lights and went into the spacious closet and waited for the greatest love story to begin.

"Here we are, what would you like to do Ruby?" Weiss said noticing the lights to the dorm room were turned off. She flicked them on and as soon as the lights went on, she felt like her heart was going to bust out of her body.

"Why, hello there ladies." Jaune said as Ruby fainted onto the floor from the sheer sight of what she was seeing and covered her eyes. Jaune, in a last attempt to win the heiress over, was wearing a white speedo and having a white myrtle in his mouth.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT, I HATE YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she pulled her unconscious team leader to the hallway and slammed the door shut leaving a stunned Jaune.

He took the myrtle out of his mouth and put it where he found it. He put on his regular clothes, grabbed his weapon and made his way out the door.

"Jaune, wait!" Adam cried out to his friend who ignored him as the knight continued down the steps and out the dorm building, getting the attention of Yang who was in the school with a couple of the guys.

"Adam, what happened up there, I heard shouting and then Jaune walking out just now?" Yang said as Adam sat next to her ordering the strongest drink they tender had.

"Weiss broke Jaune's heart just now and… he saw the results." Adam said feeling like a failure of a close friend.

"Wait, she did WHAT!?" Yang rose her voice shocked to hear what the heiress did to her friend.

"Where is she?"

"Who knows, she left the room with an unconscious Ruby so she can't be far." Adam said as Yang was already walking up the steps before he finished his sentence. Yang climbed the steps with a purpose as she approached the team dorm room that her sister was staying in. She knocked on the door.

"Leave us alone Jaune!"

" Guys it's Yang, I'm coming in." She said opening the door. Ruby was laying on the right bed with Weiss next to her.

'What do you want Weiss, I'm not exactly in the best mood."

"I want to know why you decided it was a good idea to destroy Jaune's heart."

"Why does it matter to you, he was harassing me anyway." Anger filled the Yang's red eyes which did not go unnoticed by the princess.

"You have no idea why he does this do you? I'll explain. Jaune knows no better because of how he was raised, he continually tried to win you over because he cared about you the most and what do you do, you stab him in the heart and don't look back."

"What are you saying?"

"What I am saying is this Weiss; He loves you, all of you, not your body but your personality as well. He only acts like he did to people he wants to be with." The gears began to turn for her, Jaune never acted this way.

"Oh no…" She said with a worried face.

"There is only one way to win him over, you need to do something to prove you want to be with him" Yang said as Weiss's face brightened up red as much as her white hair, but she knew Yang was right.

Coming back from a very long walk, Jaune was by himself, thinking of everything up until this point. He could not believe what has happened and was wishing he wasn't such an idiot about how he approached her. His face showed no signs of the cheerfulness he had, instead as sadness, a sadness which a dark knight could use to its advantage. He entered the school and the first thing he saw was Adam on his ass with what appeared to be overdrinking. He ignored the man and made his way.

Reaching his dorm room, he noticed it was unlocked as he opened the door. The lights were of in what appeared to be a repeat of his scene. He turned the lights on.

"W-W-W-Welcome b-b-back Jaune" Weiss said as Jaune's jaw dropped to the floor with what he was seeing. Weiss, the lady who had just killed him from the inside was standing in front of him in nothing but a white two piece bikini.

Jaune could not believe his eyes but his natural react was to throw a blanket over the lady for some ungodly reason. She panicked until Jaune got her head out from underneath the blanket.

"What the hell was that for you dolt!"

"I was wondering the same thing, what kind of sick joke is this, you already broke my heart, what more do you want?" Jaune said with hints of anger in his voice.

"About that…" Her paused surprised the man.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I just thought you wanted me for my body and nothing more." Jaune's eyes shot up from hearing this. Yang explained everything to me, and I was wondering if you would give me a chance to correct myself." Silence filled the air as he grabbed her left hand.

"If this is what you want, then of course."

After that dark night, we move to the next night. Team RWBY and JNPR decide to go to a natural hot spring in Emerald forest. However only Jaune and Adam are not allowed.

* * *

"This is the greatest thing to ever be seen Adam!" Jaune said as Adam and he were spying on the girls in the hot spring.

"Yes it is, yes it is my friend."

"Ruby is Ren nearby." Blake said as a chill filled both of the men's spines.

"Yes, do we have a pest to deal with?"

"Yes, but there are two of them."

"Ren, get our guests out of the trees will you?" Ruby asked her friend who nodded.

Seconds later, both Adam and Jaune fell out of the tree in front of the ladies.

"J-J-Jaune!" Weiss shouted as Ren grabbed the two by the arms and hanged them up.

"If we die, we died in a garden of humbleness…" Jaune said, beginning to say his final prayers to the Gods of the world.

"Ruby, I want Jaune all to myself." Weiss said grabbing her weapon Myrtenaster and the sheer fear that came to Jaune face was undanting.

"Ren my friend, please just kill me now, I beg of you!" Jaune begged his friend who had a smile on his face.

"Very well,Ren, drop Jaune in front of Weiss." He did as he was told as he threw Jaune wonder in front of the lady who was going to punish his manhood when they were done.

"Give me mercy Weiss dear?"

"No…" And so the night ended with screams from both men of the beat down they got.

Secretly, Weiss enjoyed punishing the boy she is being with, although he will never forget it, and the body cast they both were in will make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jaune.**


	5. The knight and spartin

**A/N: Enjoy! A request from venshade1 **_  
_

* * *

_As classes finish Jaune and Pyrrha decide to rest in their dorm room. However things happen._

* * *

_Team JNPR's dorm_

This wasn't right. Pyrrha knew it. But she couldn't fight it. It was far to powerful to resist the lust in the air. Her breasts were exposed to her commanding leader Jaune Arc.

She knew him a lot back during the initiation day and thought they were just friends. But she was wrong about that. She thought that he loved Ruby Rose. But she was wrong about that. She thought that she was a friend to him. But she was wrong about that.

"Jaune..." she whimpered. Jaune moved his hands over Pyrrha breasts and neck. His hands felt cold.

"Shh...It's alright now. You're my partner..." he whispered into her ear.

"Please Jaune... this isn't right. What if we're caught by Ren and Nora?" She asked worried. He didn't say anything. He just continued to move his hands over her body.

"You have large breasts Pyrrha. It's no wonder why everyone wants you." Jaune chuckled a bit while kissing them.

"Oh please stop teasing me Jaune..." Pyrrha moaned.

Jaune then took his hands and started to take her skirt off. "Jaune! Please... wait just a little bit." she said trying pull them back up, but he was far stronger than her. All that remained was her underwear.

"Oh please Jaune don't do this. Please..." she said. The innocent look on her face just made him want her even more. Jaune then grabbed her head with his hand and started to smile.

"Oh Pyrrha relax and be a big girl. Have fun all you want, it won't help you, because you're my friend and partner." he said, smiling even more and pulling down her underwear.

Her heart was beating and she was rather happy. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" he then took off his uniform and then had her legs spread out.

"PLEASE JAUNE!" Pyrrha was screaming now, moving wildly.

"Why? The fun is going to start Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"But this is wrong!"

"This is love!"

"This is lust!"

"Does it matter? We'll enjoy it either way!" Jaune yelled thrusting into her pussy. Tears of joy formed into Pyrrha emerald eyes.

She didn't think that her innocence would've been taken like this she tried to get Jaune off, but the pain was too great.

"P-p-please! S-stop this!" Pyrrha screamed.

"Yeah right, this is to great to pass up. Don't you feel the pleasure and joy Pyrrha? Hm?" he continued thrusting into her, not even paying attention to her moaning. After a minute the pain went away and then she felt something inside her build up.

"Oh god...I'm about to...to..." Pyrrha tried to fight, but she gave up, letting Jaune take control.

"Yes! Just cum for me and no one else Pyrrha!" he said smiling. The pressure was to great and she couldn't hold it any more...

"Jaune...Oh JAUNE! JAUNE! My pussy is about to cum!" she screamed. She then put her hands on his back, her nails digging deep into his skin. And then it happened.

"UGH!" Pyrrha yelled. Their juices were flowing out of her pussy and pleasure was probably the greatest thing she felt. Jaune pulled out of her and put her on the bed.

She then snuggled up to Jaune moving her hands on his chest. _"He looks so strong..."_She thought to herself.

"Sorry I said those things Pyrrha. Sex...makes you do that..." Jaune said looking at the ceiling.

"Uh... right." Pyrrha then looked at the clock: 3:00 p.m. "OH NO! I HAD AN OUTING WITH TEAM RWBY... oh to hell with It." she said putting her face into her pillow.

"You need to get your schedule straight." Jaune said looking at her with warm eyes, but he was teasing her.

"Oh Jaune!" Pyrrha said her cheeks red. He then started to laugh and then she started to laugh as well.

"Don't worry. We'll get it straight tomorrow OK?" he said hugging her.

"OK." she said hugging him back. They used whatever energy they had left to get into their pajamas and then fell to sleep.

Little did they know outside their dorm room Ren heard the whole thing.

Ren thought 'Seriously Jaune. That was rather awkward to hear and watch."

The dorm of team JNPR was slightly open. Ren decided to leave the two love birds alone to meet Nora with Velvet in the library.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short.**


	6. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: First two chapters are connected.**

* * *

_As classes ended at Beacon, Blake decides to visit her boyfriend in town. What seem like a normal visit became something else._

* * *

Adam removed Blake clothes off her, slowly felt his way up her leg and slid off her underwear, undid her bra and threw it behind. All the while Blake did as she was told –to do nothing but feel.

They were in his bed like they had been as of late. With her mind so full of nightmares and her longing for someone to hold becoming unbearable, she'd turned to him.

"Adam," she whispered. Longing, love, anticipation all exposed in that one word. And then it was returned to her as he kissed her deeply.

The first time they'd done it, she'd been racked by the crazy impulses of just not wanting to be alone, of not being held tightly in someone's arms. Her wandering had led her to Adam's dorm room. She was becoming scared of her dreams and of herself.

Adam had opened the door, knowing she was there. In his eyes, he'd seen her feverish countenance, had worried for the lonely look in her eyes, been slightly fed up and saddened at the demand that accompanied it. When she'd reached for him, he didn't see how, with only just a light caress, he could ever say no to her.

Blake felt Adam tongue on her neck as well as his fingers cupping her center. With just their ragged breathing as a background to their racing hearts, Blake waited for more. She felt his teeth scrape her neck, felt his fingers pressing further on her. When he bit into her, she gasped. When his fingers slipped inside her, she welcomed it. Hands fisted tight on the bed sheets, Blake let her beloved bite her cat ears, let him pleasure her body.

"Blake." Adam loomed over her. Salvia still present in his mouth. When he leaned in close to kiss her, she licked the saliva on his face. Her cat ears. The cat ears Adam considered precious. Special. All because it was Blake. He kissed her roughly as she became unable to follow his order. As her body sought his fingers and moved to its rhythm.

He liked it when she gasped his name. When he saw her cum, felt her fluids slide down his hand like her blood had slid down his throat, he smiled. She looked so sweet and hot, looking at him invitingly. Undressing quickly, he smiled when she reached for him, felt her fingers on his throat, he leaned in close and let her bite him. Knowing that he could satisfy her satisfaction, made him glad, made him want to reciprocate by pleasuring her even more. His fingers still wet with her, he trailed them up her body. When she paused in her biting he took the chance to tease and flipped her on top of him, placing her before him.

Blake sat atop Adam, her stomach pressed to his length. Licking the saliva in her lips, she stared at Adam, saw him hold in his gasp as she pressed against him, felt herself shiver as her center was caressed. His length was so warm pressed against her. She lifted her hands and held him to her, stroked her hands up and down, felt him shudder under her. The warmth of him tickling her stomach. Moving back, she used her hands and mouth to pleasure him. Stroking him, licking him, cupping him, and when some cum came out, she sucked. _So warm. So soft and hard._

He was liking this too much. Before she could make him cum before he'd even had the pleasure of entering her, Adam sat up and pulled her away. He kissed her roughly, held her tightly and slid into her forcefully, making her gasp. He tasted her breast, held her to him and then lay her down on her back. Suddenly thrusting slowly, he teased her breasts, warmed them with his mouth and hands.

Their pleasure rising, Adam began to move faster, harder. "Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam." Blake kept calling him as he touched and licked her breasts, blew into her cat ear', and whispered words that only served to excite her further.

Adam felt Blake about to come, smiling as he saw her head thrash around in frenzy, face flushed and exposing her ecstasy. The sounds of their lovemaking made him want to bottle up all of Blake's excitement. Her moans of pleasure, her hot and sweat soaked body, the knowledge that he was the one fulfilling her desires and making her happy.

Her cries became more frantic and she craved for more of him. His body responded to her want with each thrust. When she came, Adam kissed her, silencing her cry. And then she felt him gasp as his own climax came. Felt him catch his breath.

When he made to move off her, she held fast. She wouldn't let him, holding on as he turned and lay on his back. She wanted him to stay inside her for just a bit longer.

She wanted to be with him. Wanted his presence to remind her that she wasn't alone in the world, that she wasn't a monster, that she could love and be loved in return. She smiled as she heard Adam's heart race just as her own did.

* * *

**A/N: Site did not allow me to upload the day.**


	7. A important interlude message

**LawlClan**

**Eliminator**

**Critics United**

**Just forums you guys should be aware of if they come in and tear up the RWBY archive for crazy and good constructive criticism for our stories. I was looking at Fan fiction past. That is all.**


	8. Amber Rose

**A/N: KingLuke663 this a pairing of Yang and Ruby. Enjoy... **

** Incest pairing. Hate it close tab.**

* * *

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..._

_Yellow beauty burns...gold_

* * *

_After Ruby was dragged with Yang to a bar for drinks they come back to Beacon. They ended up in their dorm room closest. However Blake and Weiss were not inside the dorm room. Things started between the two sisters._

* * *

"Ugh...my head hurts sis...it hurts a lot why did you bring me along with you..." Yang did not respond Ruby.

Ruby let out a tired groan as she stumbled into the closest, with her sister and sibling with benefits Yang following close behind.

Whereas Ruby wore a simple red rose long sleeve and her combat-skirt.

While Yang wore a rather heavy yellow jacket and a long brown scarf that completely hid her well-endowed chest from view.

The redhead moves herself up near the back wall of the closest, barely able to keep her balance. She covered the opening of her nose; she had such a server headache.

It had probably been a big mistake for her to drink all of that strawberry sunrise three times. Even after having nearly vomited up her guts back outside, the after-effects were still getting to her.

"Heh heh...you look like you're ready to keel over little sister!" Yang joked, her ember molars gleaming. She was rather used to Ruby and her sugar problem.

For some reason, she always agreed when Ruby asked her sister on one of these 'outings' of theirs, despite the fact that Yang tried to avoid drinking alcohol with a passion. It was something that Ruby never picked up on and found it gross. Yet Ruby wanted to try drinking the strawberry sunrise.

Ruby could barely even open her eyes because the aching was so bad for her.

"Look just, just close the closest Yang for me...please? You know I'm tired Yang do it ..."

Yang nodded her head, and slammed the closest door with her fist against the lock. A big grin began to form on her thin, pale lips.

This was what she had wasted three hours of her life sitting in a cramp, smelly bar for. With Ruby this warned out as she was, she wouldn't be able to remember a thing by morning. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Yang to keep herself from laughing out loud at how easy it all was.

The moment Yang closed the closest door something happen. Ruby started to feel as if she had left her mind back at the bar. As if the weight that held her body wasn't keeping up with the spacious closest.

Yang know that they wouldn't have much time, considering that someone could open the closest door, but she couldn't dare miss out on this opportunity. There was not a second to waste. Especially her teammates would find them here.

"Ruby..." said Yang.

Ruby replied Yang "...What is it sis? Don't bother me."

With a naughty look in her wide violet eyes Yang immediately pulled Ruby close and began peppering her with tiny, bite-like kisses and a French kiss.

Ruby the youngest sibling, who was somewhat unaware of what was even happening, winced slightly as the blonde haired girl's teeth nipped gently at the skin of her neck.

In a matter of seconds, there were kiss marks of all sizes covering Ruby's neck.

Despite being in such a heavy stupor, Ruby responded to Yang's fast nibbling with a powerful, passionate kiss on the lips.

She took both of Yang's hands into her own, and pushed her up against the corner in the large box closest, their mouths still connected.

Underneath her terribly crumbled up combat-skirt, her knee was rubbing fast against Yang's crotch. In the back of her mind, Yang wondered if what they were doing was a sort of TOO risky.

Yang, who was pinned against the wall and panting, slowly reached out one hand and slammed her index finger as hard as she could against the closest door to open it up.

It was a pain, but now that it's gotten this far, she didn't want ANYTHING to ruin it. She could feel Ruby's warm, curious fingers traveling up and down along the curves of her thighs. For such an innocent drunk sister, she was pretty damn good at stimulating someone. Still, Yang knew a better place that Ruby's greedy hands could go.

"Do it." Said Yang in demand.

Yang used her other hand to grab Ruby by the wrist, and thrust the red-head's hand down through the open fly of her jeans.

Running purely on alcohol, instinct, and lust, Ruby shoved her pointer and index finger into Yang's private. Within minutes, Yang was already brought near the high point of orgasm. Hot beads of sweat were going down her face as she let out a load moan.

In those couple of minutes, Yang's hand had lifted up Ruby's long sleeve high above her plump breasts, and began playfully tweaking with the redhead's perky, pink nipples. Yang felt as if her heart was about ready to jump out of her throat.

However, Yang's index finger, still tried opening the closest door, had begun to turn blue from lack of blood flowing in it.

"G...Great!" Yang yelled loudly as she pulled her hand away, unable to keep the closest door held down any longer. She stared at her pale-blue index finger, which soon returned to its light-pinkish hue in a matter of seconds.

Ruby still had her body pinned tightly against Yang. Shockingly Ruby was totally out of it. The glazed look she had in her eyes almost made Yang wonder if her poor sister Ruby had actually passed out. The two girls were still in this awkward position even as the closet opened up, and Blake and Weiss saw them.

Blake and Weiss stared at Yang and Ruby, their face expression was they were jaw-drop on what they saw.

Yang stared back at them, while Ruby's head slowly rolled over onto her sister's shoulder. Her gentle snoring soon filled the open closest.

Without even so much as a word to be spokeh, Blake and Weiss took three steps back.

They thought 'What the hell is this?! I did not expect this to happen between the sisters.'

Yang heaved a big sigh and thought 'Ah, great...they found us out...I knew I should have done this in the bathroom..!'

Ruby fought back the urge to sigh as well and thought 'Wow I had to pretend I was feeling sick just to get to this point with my beloved sister...why did Blake and my partner have to come in and RUIN our SISTERLY bonding?! Still maybe the fact I acted so eager to do this kind of made me enjoy it. It easy to see through my foolishness I'm drunk and tired out of my head idea...'

From that point on of the night, Blake and Weiss left team RWBY dorm to sleep in team JNPR dorm room.

As for Yang she made a mental note to not bring Ruby out for drinks in the night.

Yang thought 'I'm such a bad older sister. Well at least I enjoyed that with Ruby once.'

* * *

**A/N: Welp not gonna do this ever again. I'm doing this on behalf of requests in order from now on. R&R**


	9. White Bumblebee

**A/N: gingerwolf212 your request has been made. Enjoy!**

**Also can someone tell me what really is a mary-sue/gary-sue?**

**Last question before you read is this consider fanservice?**

* * *

After the closest incident with Ruby. Yang decided to drag along Weiss and Blake to the bar to drink. Yang was feeling stress out from getting blackmail from Cardin. After returning from the bar two of them drank more than Yang.

The blonde only drank two bottles and was able to bring them back at Beacon. When they got inside their dorm was empty. Ruby was not their but had note on the bed.

The note said "Guy's I'll be on an outing with Pyrrha and Nora. See ya guys soon." Yang then made a grin and closed the dorm room. All of a sudden things happen.

* * *

Blake looks up at Yang and slowly leans in and kisses Yang. At first Yang was shocked but shock gave way to Yang's lust as Yang shove her sticky tongue into Blake mouth and Yang hands went around Blake's body stopping at the base of her butt.

Blake moves away and Yang reach and slowly slap her butt causing her to moan as Weiss jumps into slapping the Faunus butt.

"God you two are making me so wet." Blake pants hard as they stumble onto Ruby's bed and practically they tear their own clothes off that they won't need them again after tonight anyway.

Yang then looked at the naked bodies of her teammates she could plainly see the differences in their breast size Blake's is a C-cup and looked nicely firm but yet has a little sag allowing them to bounce when she moves the right way.

Weiss's is at least a mid B-cup and are nice and plump and would nib your hands on them.

Yang's are a D-cup large but not too small to easily put into the hands of someone when they rub them the right way like the way Weiss is causing lightning to course through Yang.

While Blake's kisses trail down Yang body until she reaches her pussy and hesitantly licks it causing Yang to endure in pleasure. Yang took this as a sign to continue, Blake proceeds to stick her tongue into Yang depths and lick as much of Yang's essence.

Blake caused Yang to practically scream out as Weiss moves away from Yang breasts and walks over to Blake and gets on her knees and moves her head towards Blake's pussy and starts fingering it, making her moan and turn her head to the heiress.

"Yes, please keep going! I'm so close to cumming." Blake whimpers as she resumes her licking but then she starts placing her fingers inside Yang pussy and starts pumping slowly bringing Yang to a climax as she cum into Blake mouth.

Yang slowly falls onto her knees in order to stop herself from collapsing onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Weiss laps away at Blake while also fingering herself. Yang couldn't help but watch as Weiss brings Blake closer and closer to an orgasm.

In a daze Yang crawl over to Blake and apply her tongue to Blake at that moment flooded pussy and savor her juices as Blake's moans turns into screams of passion as Yang carefully lick the Faunus girl most sensitive areas bringing her to the brink.

Yang slowly pull away bringing a slight moan of disapproval only for Blake to do it again and again until she cannot take it anymore and cums.

"How about we head on to the floor and finish this?" Weiss said as Blake grabs Yang and Weiss hands and almost drag the two to the floor, the three of them lay there caressing and kissing all over each other until the mounting lust could not be contained and they settle into a triangle.

Yang fingered Blake while she does the same to Weiss and finally she does the same to Yang. They keep doing this until they climax at the same time. Surprisingly, Blake tastes like fur whereas Weiss tasted like ice. Yang sigh in contention as sleep overtakes her body.

* * *

After all that had happen in team RWBY dorm room Nora, Pyrrha, and Ruby were in the hallway between their dorms. As they departed ways Ruby enters her dorm room with her jaw wide open in shock.

Ruby thought 'ARE you kidding me! They forgot to include me in this.' Ruby sighed and pulled out Crescent Rose. Ruby open the window and shoot a bullet near the pavement, but before she did that Ruby closed the door.

Once she shot it; it woke up the rest of team RWBY.

Ruby spoke "Weiss, Blake, and Yang why the heck are you naked?" Ruby pointed Crescent Rose at them in anger.

Yang spoke "I-I can explain! I force Weiss and Blake for some drinks, but ended up into a romance fest."

Ruby puts away Crescent Rose and spoke "Sis get your clothes and sleep in team JNPR room tonight NOW!" Yang did so and sighed in sadness. Whereas Blake and Weiss go into their sleeping clothes and went to bed.

Ruby on the other hand had to wash her bed sheet.

Ruby thought 'If my sister does that again I'm excluding her for that. However just maybe.'

* * *

**A/N: R&R till next chapter!**


	10. Yellow Rabbit

**A/N: Not feeling good readers. Some things came up. Personal ones. Also been working on a new RWBY crossover.**

* * *

Yang surprised she help a Faunus girl Velvet for something. That something ended to a request. Velvet asked Yang to be in her dorm room. Yang was shocked at this but went along what will happen next.

* * *

As nightfall came, Yang came into Velvet room later than expected. Professor Port lessons really dragged on for the Rabbit Faunus, far longer than needed, and Yang had already arrived before Velvet...

Coming into the room without knocking, the brown girl was in the middle of changing her clothes already on the ground. Velvet was half bent over to pick up her sleeping clothes from the ground.

This caused Yang´s nose to have a bloodshed nosebleed as she was greeted with a full front view of Velvet´s firm, round, panty clad butt cheeks, the little buldge of her crotch in plain sight as well, close enough to touch it.

"Kyaaa...!" Was all Yang could utter, rapidly closing the door behind her with her nose covered by her hands. As Velvet turned around, her face in a state of shock- but then she relaxed with a smile."Oh, it's just you... what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing at all." Yang said with her nose firmly covered. Then a single sweat drop down Yang's head. What the hell would Yang have done if it was Jaune instead?! She couldn´t believe this woman.

Yang spoke "It's just that the door wasn´t locked and the first thing i saw was your half naked butt." That caused Velvet to blink and, turn flushed red.

Velvet spoke "Well, thank god it was just you if it was team CRDL I'm screwed."[A/N: Blackmail]

Yang then decided to place a hand on Velvet shoulder and sighed.

Yang spoke "Never mind that at all, Velvet."

Yang let go of the Faunus girl fairly quickly, not wanting to risk getting even more turned on before the night started, and instead locked the door in case someone else DID come to their room.

Yang kicked off her shoes and sat down on the bed, continuing to watch Velvet.

Yang spoke calm "Don´t worry about me.. Just keep changing."

The Faunus blinked. "Okay?" Velvet then pulled her top off and over her head, exposing her firm stomach and well trained back, as well as the small, but perky and certainly enjoyable breast that were covered by a brown bra.

Just when Yang thought this was getting good, Velvet tossed her clothes into a laundry basket and was about to put her sleeping pants on. While Yang´s hand shot up and took her wrist, stopping herself from her lust.

That simply wouldn´t do... not today. Not when the door was locked and everyone else was already asleep... She stood up, walking over to Velvet and tugging the pants out of her hand. Yang thought 'I hope my teammates are not spying on me.'

"Huh...?! Yang, what are you doing?..." Velvet stuttered in panic, blinking repeatedly.

"I... i need those Yang!"

Hormones were taking over the brawler. Yang pulled Velvet into a hug from behind.

Yang spoke giving Velvet a grin "Not today you don´t need them." Her voice was more like a breath, nearly hoarse from repressing it so much.

Velvet spoke "Do you even know what you did to me, when you help me?" The Faunus Rabbit girl shook her head, Yang´s hand was on Velvet's stomach. It told Yang that the breaths are getting odd, her heart rate increasing rapidly...

"You made me come. You made me climax.. just from a few little strokes. I couldn´t stop thinking about it...!" This was it, the private part where the girl just exploded into red embarrassment.

"Wh...what?! I... i didn´t... i didn´t mean to..." Yang finger touched Velvet's lips, sending a shock down her spine.

"Relax it's okay Velvet. I didn´t mind... but... i think.. i think i need more of this." Yang´s voice almost did not come out anymore, just the sheer thought she was talking like this to Velvet was pure madness.

"Please, i... i don´t know if we should do this..."

The two girls blinked as they said that at the same time. Looking down, slowly, small smiles appeared on their lips.

"...You... you like me, don´t you..." Yang concluded, quietly and sofely.

For a while, Velvet said nothing, but a faint nod was the answer.

"Everyone hates me because I'm a Faunus... so many people hate me because I´m small and stupid... and even Ruby is playing me for a fool, but.. Yang you of all people... you´re such a nice friend, and you love my heritage of a Faunus, its... how.. how can i not... like you like this..?"

She squeaked out the last part of the sentence and was about to burst into tears. Then Yang´s lips crushed onto hers, sealing her distress behind a wall of bliss. Yang could feel all of her thoughts, all of her desires due to her understanding, something she simply couldn`t repress- but at times like this, it was a good thing.

Reassuring thing to know how she felt. How long she`d felt that way... it seemed like it wasn´t something that just started at initiation day. She could imagine it was something shared among the others, but Yang only wanted her... as her lips parted with Velvet to catch a breather, the rabbit Faunus girl turned cherry red.

"Wha... I... Yang.. what... we..." Velvet stuttered, stumbling backwards to sit on the bed with wide eyes that stared at her new found friend. "We can`t just..."

"Relax Velvet." Yang replied, kneeling down to face her.

"Its okay. We don´t need to tell the my team or JNPR about this... it`ll be our secret." A smile was on her lips, and after a short while, Velvet`s face was also adorned with one again.

"O..okay.. But, but I got to warn you, Ruby is really good at figuring secrets out..."

Yang groaned a little since her mess with her whole team was in two nights.

Yang spoke "I think she knows it already... that face of hers yesterday told the whole story."

Velvet spoke "What do you mean Yang?"

Yang spoke "To simply put I like girl Faunus, which my partner is a Faunus."

Instead of letting this continue further though, Yang smiled widely and gently grab hold of Velvet`s wrists, pushing her down onto the bed, her feet still planted on the ground as she kissed her deeply and carefully not to make her scream.

Yang could feel Velvet's breath quicken, her skin heating up as Yang´s fingers began to wander over her arms and shoulders, her toned belly, her thighs...

The blond haired girl touched her everywhere with her lips; following the trail of her fingers and inhaling the scent of the Faunus underneath her with each taste, one that made her mouth go wild.

Yang knows what Velvet wanted 'Desire, need, and lust, right now.' These are the things she tasted when licking over Velvet`s skin, as it was growing hot and sweaty- a gasp, a pant heard every so often.

Playfully, Yang decided to move her mouth with the tip of her tongue, causing her to squeal out a little-

"Velvet I´ll take it off, okay..?" She asked, a bit breathless as she finally had her hands above the Faunus girl´s bra.

…No answer was given.

Yang spoke "Velvet...?"

The Faunus girl had her eyes closed for some time, but it couldn`t be-

She rolled over, quietly breathing while muttering something unaudiable to hear.

"..."

Her left eyebrow twitching, Yang´s mouth was left wide open in silent frustration.

Yang thought 'So close... so close, and she just falls asleep dang it. Just when I had a chance with Velvet..?!

...That was so like Velvet to sleep.

Sighing once, deep and with all her might, Yang decided to call it a night, carefully pushing Velvet all the way onto the bed before Yang could change into her sleeping clothes herself, lying down next to her.

"Good night, Velvet." She whispered before turning off the lights. Yang decided to stay with Velvet that night.

* * *

Outside Velvet room was Cardin listening on the two. Before Cardin could leave he saw Jaune. Cardin decided to run for his life back to his dorm. However Jaune grabbed Cardin by the neck.

Jaune spoke "Cardin if you hurt or harass Velvet my team will break your legs." Jaune let go of Cardin. Cardin ran to his dorm room fast. As for Jaune he made his way back to his dorm.

* * *

**A/N: I'm taking a short hitaus on this people. I need time to relieve myself. Just review some request of upcoming crazy pairings. Also about those forums they force you to remove stories that go against fanfic guidelines. I heard someone killed them self over their story. Till then. School back in session for me.**


End file.
